


3.14

by Piper_Halliwell1979



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Castiel Cooks, Coming In Pants, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Family Dinners, M/M, Pi Day, Pie, Sam Knows, Sam watches Arrow, Steak and Blowjob Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 09:37:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10303685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piper_Halliwell1979/pseuds/Piper_Halliwell1979
Summary: Cas makes a home cooked meal of steaks followed by pie for National Pi Day. He celebrates the other half of Steak and Blowjob Day withat Dean later.





	

“Where did Cas take off to?” Sam asked casually.

 

“Dunno. Said he had some errands to do in town,” Dean replied. He was kicked back with his feet up on the table, paperback in one hand, beer in the other.

 

Sam shrugged. Dean seemed less ‘overly protective’ when Cas stayed close to home. It was nice seeing him unwound for a change. He let his brother be and headed back to his room. As long as Dean was occupied he couldn’t come tease him for binge-watching  _ Arrow. _

 

He emerged a few episodes later when something smelling good wafted through the bunker. He found Dean practically drooling over Cas’ shoulder as he prepared steaks on the iron griddle. A salad was already tossed and he suspected potatoes were baking in the oven. 

 

“Hey, Cas! Didn't know you were cooking tonight. Smells great.” Sam took down some plates and set the table while they finished up. 

 

Dean's and Cas’ were served first because they liked their meat bloody. Sam’s held over for a couple minutes. Cas pulled out the potatoes and Sam noticed there was pie in the oven as well.

 

It was nice to eat as a family. Dean was the most domestic, cooking was fun and therapeutic for him. Sam could handle a few simple dishes. Cas learned to do more than microwave burritos and heat up frozen pizzas. Sam suspected he did it just to spend more one on one time with Dean.

 

“That was amazing, Cas,” Sam complimented. He cleared the dishes and ran some water for them to soak. It was the least he could to to clean up. “Is the pie almost done?”

 

“Almost. I should take it out to cool. Shall I make coffee?” Cas rose to do so before hearing confirmation.

 

“Look at you, Cas. Betty Crocker as fuck!” Dean beamed at him.

 

“Betty Crocker was a fictional character invented for marketing and advertising purposes, Dean,” Cas countered.

 

“Yeah, yeah. You and your fountain of useless information. Still kicked ass in the kitchen.”

 

Cas rolled his eyes but Sam saw the small smile spread across his lips. He got down coffee cups and smaller plates for pie. 

 

Dean made pornographic moans at his first taste of the cinnamon apple pie. Sam kicked him under the table. “Keep it in your pants, Dean.”

 

Cas blushed a little. “I’m glad you're having a happy Pi Day.”

 

“Oh, yeah. March 14th. It's supposed to celebrate the number but people also like to celebrate the dessert.” 

 

Dean leveled his eyes at Sam. “Nerds. Whatever. I got me some pie!” He finished off his last bite. “Come on, Cas. Let's go rot your brain with some television.”

 

***

 

“Okay, now that Sammy's trapped in the kitchen with a pile of dishes, what's the occasion? I know I didn't miss an anniversary.”

 

Cas pulled Dean in close and kissed him deeply. He walked Dean backward toward the bed and dropped to his knees. He peered up at Dean as he undid his belt and zipper. “You really don't know what March 14th is also referred to as?” 

 

Dean gulped and shook his head. “N-no. Don't ask questions when all my blood leaving my brain.” He looked down to see Cas tugging his pants down to his knees.

 

“It’s steak and blow job day, my love. I know you enjoy your steaks rare and your blowjobs,” Cas licked his bottom lip, “well done.” He pushed Dean into a seated position on the bed and took his hardened member to the back of his throat.

 

“Oh f-f-fuck,” Dean stuttered. Strong hands kept his thighs pinned as Cas bobbed between his legs. That man could suck a golf ball through a garden hose. Dean panted and struggled for breath.

 

Cas looked up again and Dean almost lost it then, those beautiful pink lips wrapped around his glistening shaft and the blue of his eyes barely visible around lust blown pupils. Cas hummed for extra stimulation to push Dean over the edge.

 

After swallowing every last drop, helped Dean get his boxers and pants back up. “Wow, babe. That was… very well done.” Dean laid back on the bed. “You know, you had steak, too…” he winked.

 

“I know, but you made Valentine's Day all about me so I wanted tonight to be all about you.” Cas laid beside him with an arm over his chest.

 

“As  _ I _ recall, it was a very pleasurable evening for both of us.”

 

Cas took Dean's hand and guided it to the front of his pants where it was noticeably damp. “Who said it wasn't pleasurable for me?”

 

Dean laughed. “Gross, babe. Clean up and grab a pair of boxers before you cuddle me.” He playfully pushed him away. Not like they hadn’t fallen asleep covered in jizz and woke up crusty before.

 

Cas pushed him back but ran some warm water in the sink and cleaned himself up. He shucked his shirt in favor of one of Dean’s v necks and swiped some flannel bottoms. He cuddled up with Dean.

 

“Do you suppose Sam knows why we sneak off after dinner?” Cas asked.

 

“Maybe. But he probably doesn't think I know he's got a huge man crush on that  _ Arrow _ guy and watches that show like I watch  _ Dr. Sexy _ .”

 

“Do you think he’s sexier than me?”

 

Dean kissed his cheek. “Who?  _ Arrow, Dr. Sexy? _ Neither one holds a candle to you. Nothing, and I mean nothing, is sexier than somebody who gives you steak, pie, and a blowjob all on the same night.” He pulled Cas on top of him. “And you’re fucking gorgeous, in case I haven't told you lately.”

 

Cas nuzzled his way into a kiss. “You tell me and I never tire of hearing it.” He started to rock against Dean but was interrupted by a knock on the door.

 

“Cock-blocking Moose motherfucker,” Dean grumbled as he pushed Cas off of him. “What?” He yelled at the door.

 

“Just thought I'd tell you I'm going to Donny’s bar for a bit.”

 

“Okay. Have fun!” Dean called. 

 

“Yeah some of us have to leave the house for the other half of ‘steak and bj’ day.”

  
“Fuck,” Dean and Cas said in unison.


End file.
